


Some Bald Freak

by orphan_account



Series: Nebby Misplaces the Multiverse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lusamine's plan to enter an ultra wormhole is ruined by Nebby escaping its prison and switching places with an utter stranger.(AU: No Player Character)
Series: Nebby Misplaces the Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208195
Kudos: 4





	Some Bald Freak

_"Where is it?!"_ Aether Paradise's president, Lusamine, shouted at a trio of prepubescent children. _"What did you do?!"_

"Nothing, Ms. Lusamine!" Hau said. 

"Nebby?!" Lillie shrieked, running forward. She snatched the broken box that was Nebby's prison from her mother.

"This reminds me of that room in the House of Evolution," said some bald man in a jumpsuit, seemingly unbothered by the ongoing situation.

Guzma stomped over to him. "We spent all of that time looking for Cosmog," he seethed, hands on his hips. "And we came away with some bald freak?!" 

The man's pinpricks for eyes narrowed. _"Excuse me?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> What happened after Guzma insulted Saitama is up to your imagination. As the series title indicates, Nebby's causing a bit of trouble. That doesn't mean it shows up in the following stories (Besides one... So far?), but it is the reason why this and the following drabbles happen.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
